


Who Gave Kirby A Gun?

by virtuesangel



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Persona 5, Street Fighter, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: aka i watched the smash direct and j wanted to write kirby with a gun, but just im case, gun - Freeform, i mean its in the title, no one gets hurt! just. gun having, or Gun Special, tw for guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuesangel/pseuds/virtuesangel
Summary: Joker has no idea what he’s gotten himself into, especially once Kirby gets ahold of his gun.





	Who Gave Kirby A Gun?

Joker’s gotten himself into plenty of messes before, and he didn’t think that his biggest one in Smash thus far would involve a pink marshmallow, but here he is. Sprinting through the courtyard of Smash Mansion in his pajamas at five in the morning, chasing after Kirby who’d somehow been able to copy his gun outside of battle while he was sleeping. The thing that woke him up was the gunshots. 

“Kirby! Kirby, where’d you go? I need that gun back..” Joker stopped for a moment, panting and wheezing. He could barely hear Kirby’s giggling anymore, and the gunshots weren’t all too audible either. Joker didn’t know what he was going to do. How’s he gonna stop Kirby, being the only one going after them? 

“Hey! You have a gun sometimes! Are you the one shooting out here?” A voice asks Joker from behind. He turns around, only to face Ken, who isn’t wearing a shirt for some reason. Would he not put one on once he got up to go outside? 

“Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?” 

“I didn’t pack any. But, are you the one shooting like a maniac out here?” Joker shakes his head. 

“No, it’s Kirby. He copied it from me while I was sleeping.. Not sure how that works.” Joker really doesn’t understand Kirby’s Copy Ability. 

“Kirby? Aww, Kirby won’t hurt anyone. We can let him have the gun, no?” Ken is a real sucker for Kirby. They’re just a little gumdrop.. They’re allowed to have the gun. Joker disagrees. 

“No, they’re gonna shoot out a window or something and then I gotta pay for that! I’m saving up for a new Playstation controller, because Morgana pushed a glass of water onto my old one. I can’t not play Kingdom Hearts when I get back. So, we have to stop Kirby.” Ken crosses his arms. 

“Okay.. Fine. So, which way did Kirby go?” Joker points towards the training building. Ken nods. “Okay then, let’s go!” Ken suddenly throws Joker over his shoulder and dashes towards the building. Joker hardly responds, he’s used to shit like this at this point. 

Once at the doors of the training building, Ken puts Joker back on the ground and the two walk in as quietly as they can. As soon as they walk through the doors, they can see Kirby standing still and quiet in the middle of the room. The two boys nod and tiptoe towards Kirby, both sweating bullets. Once directly behind them, Ken grabs Kirby and hoists them up, Joker snatching the gun from their paws. Kirby seems confused, kicking their little feets up and down. 

“Poyoyopoyo?” They babble, waving their paw to the gun in Joker’s hand, as if it was a teething toy that got taken away from them. Ken almost wants to give the gun back to Kirby. 

“No, Kirby, you can’t have the gun. It’s dangerous!” Ken scolds half-heartedly. He doesn’t actually want to tell Kirby off! He’s got a real soft spot for the kid. “But instead, you can play with..” Ken looks around. No swords, can’t play with knives.. And then he sees Joker’s phone. He snatches it from his hands. “This! Have fun.” Kirby smiles and giggles. 

“Poyoyoi!” They laugh and run out with Joker’s phone. Joker isn’t so happy about this. He sputters for a moment. 

“Wh- I- M- Ken!! What the hell, dude?! That’s my phone??” Joker says. Ken seems indifferent. 

“Kirby wanted to play with it.” Joker sighs and goes after Kirby yet again. Hopefully, Kirby won’t call anyone..

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing? its more likely than u think


End file.
